Kendall and Logan's miracle
by mambrino
Summary: Just a two shot for one of my favorite writers. Kendall's Logiebear. I love all her stories and she said on her bio that she loved Kendall Mpreg. so here you go
1. Chapter 1

Kendall knight was happily sleeping on the very orange neon couch in the living room of apartment 2J when a sharp pain awoke his sleepy mind. He quickly sat up on the couch, rubbing his swollen belly.

"Loggiiiieee!" The teen called out. Logan was immediately at his side in less than a second.

"What's wrong baby?'' Logan asked in a worried tone.

"Your baby keeps kicking me!'' Kendall grumbled.

Logan's face instantly relaxed and he pulled an arm around the blonde boy. "Well Kenny, there's not much we can do about it right now. It will stop once the baby's born.'' Logan explained gently.

"I want it to be out now. I love our baby, but it keeps me awake at night and my back really hurts and my feet are so swollen.'' Kendall complained. He was 9 months pregnant and was due any day now.

Suddenly, as if Kendall had gotten his wish, he felt another sharp kick to his side. Kendall looked down passed his round belly to his jeans which were now wet. Kendall's head shot up and he looked into the brunettes eyes. Logan immediately went into action. He grabbed his phone and called James and Carlos, who were down at the pool and told them to pull up the car. Then he went upstairs and grabbed the overnight bag. As he came down the stairs he saw Kendall gasp in pain as a contraction hit him in his lower abdomen. He rushed over to the slightly heaving boy and coached him through.

"Come on Kenny, we did this at birthing class. Stay calm and breath through it.'' Logan commanded gently

"I KNOW YOU MORON, I"M NOT AN IDIOT.'' Kendall yelled. Logan ignored it because he knew Kendall was just having a contraction. He slowly helped Kendall down to the lobby and into the car. They basically flew into the hospital, which thank god already had a room ready because Logan had called in the car, bless him.

A nurse approached the two while James and Carlos stayed in the waiting room. "Hello sweetie. I'm your nurse Laura and I'll be assisting the doctor when it's time ok?'' she asked gently. Kendall just nodded his head and squeezed Logan's hand when another contraction ripped through his lower abdomen. Logan looked down at his lover and kissed his temple, wishing he could take all the pain away.

"Now, Has your doctor already explained how this is going to work?'' She asked Logan.

"yes.'' He replied. They new that his member would grow big enough to birth a child and then slowly return to it's normal size in a few days.

"Alright lets check how far along you are.'' The nurse said checking Kendall.

"You are about 3 centimeter, once we get to ten we can begin to push.'' the nurse told them, then turned around leaving the room. Oh how Kendall wished he could get an epidural, but they had found out early on that Kendall was allergic to the shot and could possibly die if he took it.

As Kendall and Logan settled in, Kendall felt all his breakfast making its way back up to his mouth. He grabbed a plastic bag and heaved into it. Logan was right beside him and rubbed his back during the whole situation. Finally Kendall's head popped back up and was now leaning back into the bed. Again another contraction made itself known. Kendall found himself hunched in pain with Logan right by his side again.

"Logie, I don't want to do this anymore.'' Kendall whimpered.

"Well it's a little late for that now. I promise I'll be here the entire time okay?'' He said reassuring the blonde.

"It hurts so much.'' Kendall heaved as yet another contraction hit him in the stomach.

"I know baby and I wish I could take all the pain away, but I can't. You gotta keep fighting like I know you can. I mean who got us all the way to L.A. you did. And all of us have made great memories. Besides I got one of the best boyfriends in the whole world.'' Logan whispered, holding Kendall's hand. Kendall just nodded his head and got a determinate look in his eyes like he does every time.

**~Time Skip~KOGAN~Time Skip~ **

17 hours later and the time had finally come. Their usual doctor came in and got everything set. As soon as everything was set up he told the nurse and she walked over to the blonde.

"Ok Kendall, it's time to push. Lean your head down push.'' She instructed. Logan was on Kendall's right side holding his hand and counting to ten each time he pushed.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Okay breath.'' Logan said. They did this about 8 more times and then took a small break.

"LOGIE, IT HURTS.'' Kendall screamed as he felt the erg to push again.

"Come on baby. It's okay, push I can see the head.'' Logan said encouragingly.

"AHHHHH" Kendall screamed again, then suddenly there was a tiny cry and a tiny pink baby was placed on his chest, Immediately the crying stopped. Kendall cried out of joy and kissed his baby's head.

"It's a girl!'' the nurse congratulated them

"You did it babe! You did it!'' Logan cheered.

"No, we did it. We brought this angel into the world.'' Kendall cried. The baby was taken to a table across the room, but not out of view so Kendall wouldn't hyperventilate. The crying soon picked up again, but they knew she was okay. They cleaned up Kendall and the baby and she was soon handed to Logan. the instant Logan held his baby girl time froze. It was just him and her together. A tear slipped from his eye and he vowed to always protect and care for his little miracle. Logan was brought back to reality when he felt a hand grab his shirt. He looked down and smiled at his other baby, but this one was the one he would grow old with.

Kendall reached for his baby and Logan gently handed her down. He smiled at the little girl with beautiful sparkling eyes and a perfect face. Kendall cuddled his little baby into his chest and sat up. They wheeled Kendall down to a more private room and got settled in. Logan took the baby and gently commanded Kendall to sleep since he had been awake for more than 22 hours. Kendall nodded, still holding onto Logan's hand as the other one held his baby girl

About an hour later a different nurse came and woke the sleeping Kendall. She gave him some medicine and then asked the most important question. "What is her name?'' The nurse asked

"Daniela Rose Mitchell-Knight, Dani for short'' They both said in unison. the nurse wrote it down and then exited the small room.

Soon everyone else was coming down and seeing the baby. Well everyone except for Carlos and James. The two started to wonder if they were ever gonna see them, then the door opened quietly to reveal the two boys. they both walked in and hugged Logan and Kendall. James took the baby first and started talking to her. Carlos sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. Both males raised an eyebrow, then finally Carlos spoke up.

"We need to tell you something.'' Carlos said. James joined him and handed the baby to Carlos.

"Carlos is pregnant.'' James whispered. Both Kendall and Logan cheered. "That's great.'' Logan whispered-yelled.

"No it's not.'' They said in unison. Both males stopped dead in their tracks and did a double take.

"Yes it is.'' Logan said.

"We're not ready for a baby. And the Dani was just born. And-'' James was caught of by Kendall, who grabbed his and Carlos' hand.

"Listen, me and Logan weren't ready either, but once you hold that baby in your hand then you'll understand how precious they are." Kendall explained, taking Daniela back into his arms.

"Yeah, you have a feeling of love you never even new existed until you have a little miracle of your own. I promise it's worth it. And now that me and Kendall have some experience we can be there to help you through it.'' Logan said, while Kendall just nodded. Both James and Carlos broke out smiling and hugging their best friends.

Hours had passed and Kendall would be released from the hospital soon. Logan looked over at his two laughing friends and then to Kendall and his baby. He walked over to them and snaked an arms around Kendall's waist.

''I don't think life could get any better.'' Logan whispered.

"I wouldn't trade this for a dime in the world.'' Kendall replied. Logan smiled and kissed his baby's cheek then caught Kendall on his lips. Yep They wouldn't trade this for anything.

* * *

I **just thought of doing this for one of my favorite writers Kendall's logiebear and I really hope they like it.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Carlos and James' miracle

**Carlos and Logan-Mall, Dani at home with mama Knight**

"So what's the baby's name going to be?'' Logan asked Carlos as they walked through the mall.

"Well me and James Decided on Chay James Garcia-Diamond.'' Carlos answered picking up some baby clothes.

"How much longer until he's born?'' Logan questioned.

"three weeks.'' Carlos responded.

"Are you excited?'' Logan asked, looking down at the Latino.

"Yeah, I was hoping to get married first but that's gonna have to wait until Chay's born.'' Carlos explained.

"I really hope Kendall and James get back soon. I think Dani misses her papa. She hasn't gotten much sleep since they left for the three day concert in San Diego.'' Logan said. They continued to walk to other stores, picking up a few things before they headed home, but they didn't even get a chance to get to the door when suddenly Carlos stopped walking and clutched his stomach. Logan turned around and came back to Carlos.

"You okay?'' Logan questioned.

"Yeah, just a kick.'' Carlos replied. He straightened up and continued to walk, but again another sharp pain ripped through his abdomen.

" 'Litos I think your going into labor." Logan said, helping Carlos to a bench.

"No I can't be. Not without James.'' Carlos whimpered.

"Well the wet stains on your pants tell me otherwise.'' Logan said

"ugh, fine. Just please get me to the hospital.'' Carlos cried in pain. Logan carefully drove Carlos to the hospital. Immediately Carlos was rushed to a room while Logan stayed in the waiting room and called James.

"Hello.'' James answered, a little out of breath.

"James listen, Carlos went into labor.'' Logan began

"What! When?'' James yelled over the phone.

"About 30 minutes ago.'' Logan explained.

"Oh my god. I'll be there as soon as I can.'' James spoke frantically.

"okay, be careful.'' Logan hung up and walked into Carlos' room.

"Logie it hurts.'' Carlos whispered.

"I know Carlitos. James said he'd be here as soon as he can.'' Logan tried to reassure. Carlos weakly nodded and slumped back on the bed with Logan holding his hand.

* * *

**Carlos and Logan-hospital-3 hours later**

A nurse came into the room and walked towards Carlos.

"I'm gonna check you again.'' She said. Carlos just nodded his head.

"Your eight centimeters.'' She told he. All of a sudden Carlos burst into tears. the nurse looked at Logan who just smiled weakly and nodded. She turned around and left the two. Logan silently made his way over to the bed.

" 'Litos what's wrong buddy?'' Logan asked. Carlos looked up at the pale boy as tears streamed down his face.

"What if James misses the baby's birth?'' Logan cried out.

"Hey we both know James. He probably has a brick on the gas petal. He wouldn't miss this for the world. It's been about four hours. San Diego is about five hours away. I'm sure he's almost here.'' Logan explained. Carlos only nodded when a contraction hit him in his lower abdomen. Logan pulled Carlos him close and soothed him like any best friend would.

"Are you sure you don't want the epidural?'' Logan asked.

"Yeah, I wanna do this naturally, like Kendall.'' Carlos said.

"well that's because Kendall was allergic to the shot. Also it would reduce the pain significantly.'' Logan stated.

"I know but James and myself wanted to do this naturally.'' Carlos replied.

"Alright. Your doing really well. Just keep holding on Litos.'' Logan said, patting the Latino's back. A comfortable silence fell between the two as Logan quietly sat back down and kept a watchful eye on his best friend. About 30 minutes later Carlos broke the silence.

"What was it like when you held her for the first time?" Carlos asked, pulling Logan from his thoughts.

"It felt like time itself had stopped. It was just me and her. That little baby changes everything and I'm not gonna lie. You don't get a lot of sleep for the first few nights and you're somewhat stressed, but when you finally see that baby smile it's all worth it.'' Logan replied confidently.

"What if I'm not cut out to be a parent.'' Carlos voiced his doubts.

"Carlos for as long as I've known you, you've always loved kids. You hate it when they're hurt or sick and you did so well with Dani when me and Kendall had a meeting to go to. I'm sure you'll make a great parent.'' Logan said, watching as Carlos' smiled a little.

"Thanks Logan, Kendall's really lucky to have you.'' Carlos said.

"Yeah he is.'' Logan said sarcastically "And James is lucky to have you.'' Carlos brightened up and was more determined than ever to do this. They let the conversation droop and let the comfortable silence take over again.

* * *

**Carlos and Logan-2 hours later**

The same nurse came back into the room again. Logan sat still in his chair while the nurse approached Carlos who was sprawled out on his side. She checked Carlos again and looked up at him. "It's time.'' She said, beginning to set everything up.

"No it can't be. I have to wait!'' Carlos cried.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't wait. That baby is coming out.'' She replied gently. His doctor came into the room and checked over Carlos. He looked up at the nurse and nodded his head. The nurse instructed for Carlos to start pushing. He sadly started to push while Logan stood to his side and held Carlos' hand.

They stayed at it for awhile and Carlos was starting to get a little out of breath. They took a little break so the Latino could rest for a minute.

"I don't want to do this without James!'' Carlos wailed. Logan's heart broke a little at this. He knew that Carlos wanted James to be here for the birth.

"And you won't have too.'' A voice came from behind Logan. The small brunette almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to find James standing right there. James gently pushed (forcefully shoved) Logan out of the way and took his place. Logan, in turn, headed into the waiting room to see Kendall holding their 9 month old baby in his arms. Logan hurriedly made his way over to them. He carefully hugged Kendall and gave his baby girl a small kiss on her head.

"Don't I get one too?'' Kendall practically begged.

"hmm, I don't know? What do you think Dani, does Papa deserve a kiss.'' Logan teased. Dani let out a little gurgle and smiled. "I guess that means yes.'' He said, kissing her hand. Logan looked up and caught Kendall in a sweet, passionate kiss that truthfully, Kendall really missed as did Logan.

"Sorry it took so long. My mom had a last minute flight back to Minnesota. My uncle had another heart attack. They don't know if he's gonna make it through the night."

"Oh I'm sorry, and it's okay. How was Dani?'' Logan asked.

"Fine, mom feed her before I picked her up so she might need a change later.'' Kendall responded looking down at his little girl. They both took a seat and waited.

* * *

**James and Carlos- Delivery room**

"James!'' Carlos practically yelled when his eyes landed on James.

"Hey baby I'm here.'' James said taking Carlos hand in his.

"Jamie it hurts.'' Carlos cried

"I know honey, but we practiced this in class. Just breath and push down.'' James encouraged

"Ahhh!'' Carlos screamed. "I don't want to do this anymore.'' Carlos was tired of doing this, he just wanted to hold his baby.

"Carlos look at me.'' Carlos looked up and took a small rest. "You're so close baby. I promise it will be worth it once he's born. Don't give up just yet. Carlos nodded and began pushing again.

"One more big push and He'll be out.'' The doctor announced. Carlos did as told and finally felt something come out. Carlos was happy, but it only lasted temporarily when he didn't hear a cry.

"Why isn't he crying?'' Carlos asked as tears fell down his face. No one answered him, instead they took the baby to a table and started working on him while the doctor stayed behind and cleaned up Carlos.

"James!'' Carlos shouted. James looked down with his own tears in his eyes. Just as they were about to lose it a small cry came from the table. Both boys let out a huge sigh. The baby was placed on Carlos' chest. He kissed the baby's head and finally understood the love Logan had talked about. Carlos was taken to a quieter room down 1 floor. Five minutes later the doctor came inside.

"I'm sorry we didn't answer your question right away but we had to focus on getting him to breath. The cord had wrapped around his neck, but once he started crying everything else checked out just fine. You can be released once signs the discharge papers.'' The doctor said pointing at James. The brunette quickly signed the papers, thankful that everything had turned out okay.

"Do you want to hold him?'' Carlos questioned. James nodded nervously.

"Okay remember to support his head.'' Carlos instructed. James took him from the Latino. A feeling spread through his chest as he held his son. Suddenly James was hit with reality. This little bundle was his own flesh and blood; his _son. _A tear slipped down his cheek as he kissed his head. Chay's hand slipped out of the blanket and immediately grabbed James pinky.

After what felt like forever, Kendall came into the room. His eyes lit up when they landed on the small baby in James' arms.

"Hey, where's Logan?'' James whispered.

"Dani was getting fussy and tired so Logan decided to take her home. He said to tell you that he would see Chay when you guys get home and he loves you.'' Kendall responded taking the baby into his arms. James and Carlos nodded and smiled a bit.

"Alright well I gotta get back. Are you discharged yet?'' Kendall asked.

"Yeah, we'll be home shortly.'' Carlos replied. Kendall nodded his head and walked out quietly. James sat down on the bed with the overnight bag in one hand and Chay in the other while Carlos came back from the bathroom, changed in regular clothes.

James stood up and handed the baby to Carlos. James swung an arm around his lover and kissed the side of his head. "Shall we go?'' James asked. Carlos nodded and they both walked out of the hospital with the best thing in the world in their arms.

* * *

**Wow so I wasn't really going to make another chapter, but I got really bored, so I hoped you guys liked it and... yeah. Hope everyone has an awesome day.**


End file.
